


Нож

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Knifeplay, M/M, Mercenaries
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Наверное, они друг друга любят. По-своему.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Нож

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по додзинси Гусари ["Первоклассная команда"](https://imgur.com/a/Dlhge), ["Подготовка ко второй битве"](https://imgur.com/a/xAmeu), ["Третий боевой пост"](https://imgur.com/a/EBR2C)

У Мацукавы холодные руки, хотя от их прикосновений по телу расходится жар. 

Нож Мацуквы еще холоднее. Лезвие скользит по обнаженному телу осторожно, едва дотрагиваясь, и все равно опасно. Стоит пошевелиться, дернуться, даже просто вдохнуть чуть глубже — и войдет под кожу. Мацукава любит свой нож, каждый вечер точит и полирует широкое лезвие и гладкую рукоять. И Ойкаву он по-своему любит. Не так сильно, чтобы переживать, когда тот уходит на миссии, или чтобы хотеть большей взаимности, чем Ойкава может ему дать. Но от его любви становится теплее. Она не тяготит, наоборот, помогает расслабиться и приносит удовольствие. Позволяет забыться. А это именно то, что Ойкаве сейчас нужно.

Лезвие проводит линию вдоль ключицы, спускается ниже. Плашмя прижимается холодным металлом к соску, и Ойкава шумно выдыхает, вздрагивая — пользуется короткими моментами, пока можно. Мацукава наклоняется над ним, отводит нож и сразу берет сосок в рот — и от контраста холодного металла с горячей влажной плотью хочется кричать. Еще рано, это только самое начало. Мацукава прихватывает тело зубами, добавляя к ощущениям короткую вспышку боли, а потом втягивает глубже, сосет и зализывает. Отстраняется, наконец отпуская, он только для того, чтобы переключиться на второй сосок, и оставшаяся на коже слюна холодит, вызывает дрожь. Ойкава не видит нож, но чувствует его рядом, возле ребер. В его присутствии нет угрозы, только напоминание о том, что он здесь, что все еще будет.

Лезвие возвращается снова, когда Мацукаве надоедает прежнее занятие. Снова рисует узоры по груди и животу, иногда легко покалывая — но все равно недостаточно сильно, чтобы пустить кровь. 

Просто недостаточно.

Ойкава делает глубокий вдох и совсем немного подается навстречу руке с ножом, напрягает мышцы пресса, почувствовав, как лезвие проникает в тело. Неглубоко и ненадолго — тут же уходит, оставляя после себя пока что слабое жжение в порезе и щекотно стекающую по боку кровь. 

— Знаешь, с тобой сложно, — произносит Мацукава, не глядя на него, как будто в пустоту. 

Ойкава пожимает плечами и улыбается — только кажется, что Мацукава не смотрит, на самом деле, он всегда все замечает. 

Мацукава подбрасывает нож, перехватывая его за лезвие так быстро и неожиданно, что когда к входу прижимается скругленный край рукояти, Ойкава невольно зажимается. Она не настолько широкая, должна войти легко и не больно, но ощущения слишком непривычные, чтобы получилось расслабиться сразу. Свободная рука Мацукавы ложится на член, гладит и отвлекает.

— Такой прелюдии у меня еще не было, — нарушает молчание Ойкава.

— Знаю. Ты ведь только со мной спишь. — Рукоять медленно продвигается внутрь, и Ойкава дышит коротко и быстро. — Или не только? — Более резкий рывок сразу на всю длину снова заставляет сжаться. 

— Да. Только с тобой.

Не то чтобы Ойкава это планировал, так само сложилось, что Мацукава стал первым и уже почти год единственным его любовником. Спонтанный секс в душе после долгих переглядываний в попытках понять, хотят ли они одного и того же или показалось, неожиданная опытность Мацукавы против смущения и неловкости Ойкавы, и то, что они продолжили трахаться и дальше — по-разному, временами подходя к грани слишком близко, но никогда за нее не перешагивая.

Рукоять входит глубже, растягивает сильнее и напористее, чем пальцы, а чувствовать ее внутри совсем не то же самое, что сжиматься вокруг члена, но Ойкаве нравится, сейчас это именно то, что нужно. Мацукава всегда умеет выбрать правильный момент.

— Когда-нибудь попробуем с пистолетом, — обещает ему Мацукава, и Ойкава жмурится от всколыхнувшегося нездорового возбуждения.

Пальцы Мацукавы крепко сжимаются на плече, тянут к себе и направляют, переворачивая Ойкаву на живот. Рукоять ненадолго исчезает из него, а потом вместо него толкается член. Быстро и резко, заставляя сначала стонать в подушку от боли, потом — от удовольствия, вышибая из головы все ненужные мысли. Ойкава комкает простынь, подается навстречу движению, принимая его и пропуская через себя.

Когда нужно, Мацукава дрочит ему — все с тем же своим безукоризненным чувством времени и уместности. Но сегодня до этого опять не доходит, Ойкава кончает гораздо раньше. 

Потом, уже просто лежа рядом с Мацукавой, Ойкава осторожно поглаживает ребро ножа, от острия до рукоятки и обратно, отстраненно разглядывая засохшие разводы крови на его лезвии. Сегодня вечером Мацукава опять будет чистить нож. Позже, когда Ойкава уйдет к себе. Уже скоро. Ойкава как можно незаметнее косится на циферблат часов. 

Но Мацукава, похоже, все равно видит. 

— Наверное, они уже вернулись, — говорит он ровно — ни радости, ни досады, словно ему это совсем безразлично.

— О чем ты? — Ойкава улыбается как можно беззаботнее. Наверняка, неубедительно — все еще слишком расслаблен, чтобы надеть привычную маску.

— Об отряде Ивайзуми. Ты всегда нервничаешь, когда он уходит на задания без тебя. 

— Маццун, ты слишком проницательный. — Ойкава вздыхает и садится на кровати. Теперь уже можно не притворяться. — И слишком много обо мне знаешь. Когда-нибудь мне придется тебя убить.

— Если я не решу убить тебя раньше. — Мацукава многозначительно косится на окровавленный нож. 

Все это игра, и они оба это знают.

Ойкава одевается — быстро, но стараясь, чтобы спешка не бросалась в глаза слишком явно. 

— Увидимся. 

— Почему ты не скажешь ему? — Голос Мацукавы останавливает у самой двери. — Ты же его любишь.

Ойкава качает головой, не оборачиваясь — вряд ли сейчас у него получится справиться с лицом. 

— Он не поймет. Это только все испортит.

— Потом может оказаться поздно. Но дело твое. 

— Да, мое.

— Приходи, если что.

— Обязательно. 

Теперь Ойкава все-таки оборачивается и с улыбкой машет на прощение. Наверное, он тоже любит Мацукаву. По-своему.


End file.
